The End of the Giant war, and Beyond
by A Primordial
Summary: After the gods victory, Annabeth leaves to live on Olympus. Percy doesn't hear from her again. Depressed Percy leaves Camp to visit his father far away in Atlantis. Even for a son of Posiedon, it'll take a long time getting there. Read about Percy's adventures in the sea.


**Hey** **guys. This** **is** **my** **first** **story. Constructive** **criticism** **will** **be** **appreciated. Plus** **I** **dsperately** **need** **a** **beta(Someone** **who** **has** **actually** **written** **a** **story**, **not** **any** **random** **person).** **Im** **uploading** **this** **from** **my** **i-pad, so** **Im** **apolgising** **in** **advance** **for** **the** **spelling** **errors** **and** **bad** **format.**

**Percy**

Percy was getting queasy. It mightve been because he was flying. Because he was the son of Posiedon, Zues naturally hated him, and was looking for an excuse to kill him. But Percy seriously doubted that Zeus would blast the Argo II out of the sky, when Thalia and Jason, his mortal children were aboard. Or maybe it could be due to the fact that he was leading around 300 demigiods to face an army of monsters led by an all-powerful giant. The fate of the world was in his hands. For the second time.

"Hey Percy!" Percy whirled around to see Jason standing on the deck of the ship with Piper and Leo, beckoning for him to come over. After an initial cold start, and some jelousy on Jasons part, the two had become good friends.

"Hey Jason" Percy called "what are you three talking about.

"We were just wondering if youve got any clue on how were going to survive thîs.

Percy shrugged "Well just have to be prepared."

"What about the ship. We can probably put it to good use."

Percy turned to Leo.

"Hey Leo" He said "You should land the ship here. We can use its cannons and crossbows and stuff. Maybe we can use it as HQ"

"Yes Sir" Leo cantered off to the cockpit. Percy rolled his eyes. That kid was seriously ADHD, even by demigod standards. Piper went with him, leaving the two leaders alone. Percys thoughts were interrupted by Jason

"Umm Percy? What about the gods. I thought that Lord Posiedon asked you to call him when we reached Greece."

Percy cursed. Hed totally forgotten about that. Last time hed tried to contact Posiedon, he had told him that all the other gods were trying to convince Zeus to let the gods fight alongside their children.

"Thanks Jason" Percy yelled as he ran to a fountain and willed the water to spread out into thin mist. He fished out a drachma from his pocket and threw it into the rainbow."O Fleecy do me a solid! Show me Posiedon at Olympus."

Posiedons face shimmered into view. He seemed to be talking to someone. Percy quickly noticed that it was Hestia. Percy cleared his throat and Posiedon and Hestia both turned around.

"Hey son!" Posiedom boomed " I have great tidings. Zeus finally got it into his thick head that we should fight with our kids.

Percy chortled "Hi dad, Lady Hestia. So how long till you drag Zeus and his thick head to Greece"

"Well be there before the enemy is. But just because the gods are fighting beside you, dont you dare expect an easy fight Perseus."

"I wont. See you here then dad." Percy swiped his hand throught the Iris Messege and ran upto his freinds excitedly. This was the first time the gods were actually coming to their aid.

"Annabeth, guess what. I just Iris messaged Posiedon. The gods are actually comimg to fight."

Annabeths eyes widened."The gods coming to help! Must have taken quite a bit of time to convince Zeus." It was the first time since the First Giant war that they had fought alongside demigods.

Suddenly, Percy felt the ship jerk before ot came to a stop.

"Alright guys, weve landed. Now we just have to wait for the monsters to show up, before we kick their asses back to Tartarus." Leo hollered over the speakers. Piper could be heard in the background, telling him to shut up.

The rope ladders fell off the sides of the ship

The demigods climbed down and streched their legs. The rest of the demigods army, both Greek and Roman were already there. The Argo had gotten a little side tracked with their mission to rescue Nico from Gaeas clutches. It had been easier than they expected; Gaea couldnt battle them herself as it was against the ancient laws, and most of her servants were busy preparing and recruiting for the final battle in Greece. Nico was injured pretty badly when they had found him. At first Percy had been wishing that he would get to beat him up for pretending not to know him, But seeing Nico in such a bad condition, his anger had melted fast. He had recovered, but it would take some time before he çould join the fight.

Percy looked up to see Mount Olympus towering above them majestically. Mount Olympus may mot have been the tallest mountain in the world, but what it lacked in height, it made up for with its grandeur. But to Percy, it looked like someone had messed up a clay sculpture of a cup, and kept it upside down. Percy was snapped out of his admiration of the mountain by Annabeth.

"Seewead brain!" She said "Its not the time to stand and stare. We need a plan." Typical Annabeth.

"Umm OK. Annabeth, I think you should take out your video shield, we need to keep an eye out for the Giant army."

Annabeth nodded. "We also need to keep an eye for each of the Giants. If the gods are really coming, we should have Lord Posiedon surround Olympus with water. Not enough to. . . You know, make it difficult for us, but to slow down the Giants. The Earth would give them power. We should also. . ."

She was interupted by a bright flash of light. All the demigods looked away. Once the light faded, Percy turned to find himself looking at all the Olympians.

The Olympians had actually come to help. Even Hades was present. The demigods rushed forward to greet their godly parents. After a few minutes Athena managed to calm everyone down, and called for a war council aboard the Argo II.

After everyone was seated, Annabeth decided to speak up. "Lord Zeus, I have a few ideas about how to strengthen our defenses. Since the Giants draw their energy from the ground, we should have Lord Posiedon surround surround Mount Olympus with water. We should also place the Argo II on the ground as a bunker for the archers and. . ." Annabeth kept rattling off ideas. Although Zeus was disgruntled about the water idea, as it would give Posiedon an edge over him, he had to cave in.

Finally, one of the Roman Demigods came running through the door. He was shocked to see that all the gods were present, but quickly regained his composure before bowing to the gods."Lords and Ladies, Im sorry to interrupt, but scouts have just seen an army heading in our direction."

Everyone quickly got up, and moved toward the door. The army was huge and was lead by a giant who was obviously the leader, the bane of Zeus. As far as Percy could remember, he was named Porphyrion. Behind him were other giants.

"Ok Guys" said Percy "Me, dad, Nico, Lord Hades Annabeth and lady Athena will separate and help take out the tougher giants, because weve already killed Polybotes, Enchilada dude and Alcyoneous. We shouldnt waste any time. Lets go."


End file.
